A Good Ol' Hockey Game
by Unit Fox-Hound
Summary: AU Its an NHLResident Evil X-over. What if a selected few NHL players went to Raccoon City for a vacation, but got something which makes them have to survive!


Disclaimer: All players belong to themselves and the NHL. Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and all other stuff belong to their respective owners. Yeah thats right Im too lazy to say all the products or whatnot belong to their owners. So they belong to their owners.  
  
Chapter 1  
Meeting  
  
In New York City, New York; a single man stood in a large hotel room in the Ramada waiting for some people to show up for a scheduled meeting. This man was 6 foot in height and look about average build and weighing in about 180lbs. He was wearing a black dress jacket with black dress pants; with a short sleeved White dress shirt under his jacket with the two top buttons undone and he was wearing a tie that had colourful NHL written all over it.  
  
After a few seconds looking at his cuffling on his right sleeve he heard a knocking sound from his hotel room door. He stood up and walked to the door opening it up to see a slightly aged face and bald head; he was grinning like a Cheshire cat while holding a bag of Regular Lays potato chips.  
  
"Mark, its good to see you could make it" exclaimed the man ushering his friend in.  
  
"Yeah it is good to see you too Gretzky" replied Mark with a slight sarcastic tone in his voice but playful and friendly.  
  
The man known as Gretzky closed the door after Mark Messier walked into the room and sat down onto a couch eating his potato chips.  
  
"Mark, when are you going to stop eating those" said Wayne while standing a few feet away from the closed door. "when Im no longer a sponsor to them" replied Messier while taking a big chip and eating it.  
  
Back in his Edmonton Oiler days, Wayne Gretzky and his friend Mark Messier where known for double teaming onto the opponent goalie to gain a goal as an assist. Whether be Messier's Goal assisted by Gretzky or Gretzky's goal assisted by Messier. They were and will always be best of friends.  
  
"So, who else is coming?" questioned Messier, finishing off his lays chip and throwing the bag into the garbage can.  
  
"Oh they should be here around the next 10 minutes" was all Wayne said before a knock on the door alerted him someone was at his door.  
  
He walked to the door and opened it seeing two men standing there wearing Colorado Avalanche Jersey's. One of the men had the number 19 on his and the other had number 35 on his, they were Joe Sakic in the #19 jersey and Tommy Salo in the #35 jersey.  
  
"Hey! Come on in" replied Wayne stepping to the side letting the two men enter.  
  
Sakic looked and saw Messier sitting on the couch so he went over along with Salo both sitting on the couch beside Messier. "Sup Messier, so Wayne got you to come like us eh!, did he bribe you with a year supply of Lays or something" sarcastically said Salo but in a friendly tone. "Nah I get free Lays from the Lay company because Im there spokesman" replied Messier grinning while he pulls a small bag of regular Lays form inside of his coat. Salo shakes his head but chuckling slightly till he looks to the television seeing Messier and his Captain, Joe Sakic, watching an evening movie called Starship Troopers 2.  
  
After closing the door, there was a knock a few seconds later on it which alerted Wayne which he turned back and took one step forward before opening the door to be greeted by a man with blonde hair and wearing a blue t-shirt with the New York Islanders logo on it and wearing blue track shorts on. "Come on In Janne, just go sit by the others" smiled Wayne pointing the man that wears the number 44 towards the others, "there watching some kinda low budget sequel movie."

8888888888888888888888888

Down in the lobby, three men entered the building of the hotel. One of the men was short but he had a fighting spirit to him, everyone knows his face because he is known for fighting lots in games even when he plays the NHL on a game console. This man is the wearer of number 28 of the maple leafs, thats right, this man is Tie Domi. The men next to him is slightly taller and he is the captain of the leafs, he is Mats Sundin. Last but not least is their goalie in their team, he was Ed Belfour. Domi was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a howling wolf on the back, Sundin was wearing his home jersey along with a pair of black sweat pants. Belfour was wearing his jersey also but he was wearing baggy blue cargo pants.  
  
"So were invited to a meeting with Gretzky, what does he want with us?" questioned Tie while looking at his teammates and friends.  
  
"Don't know, lets just hope he doesn't ask us to join his team" replied Belfour smiling slightly thinking that being asked to join Gretzky's team is a joke.  
  
"Yeah well I hope not, being a maple leaf is good, I just hope I don't get transfered or something" said Sundin while they entered an elevator and pressed the number to the floor Wayne's room was on.

888888888888888888888888888888888

They got off the designated floor that Wayne Gretzky stayed on when the elevator doors opened and then closed as the 3 men stepped off the elevator. They went left and walked around a right corner where they stopped at Gretzky's room, the number 212. Mats Sundin raised his fist and knocked on the door where seconds later the slightly aged face of a hall of famer opened the door greeting them.  
  
"Ah Its good to see you guys come, come on in and sit, Messier, Salo, Sakic, and Niinimaa are watching a movie in the room" said Wayne closing the door after the men entered and stood around before Sundin took a seat in a recliner, Belfour lying on the bed but he is propped up on his elbows and Domi sitting on the floor in front of the television but making sure he wasn't blocking anyone behind him.  
  
"Ah mindless killing" mumbled Tie Domi while grinning ear to ear while watching the small group of soldiers slaughter the mass bug type aliens on the movie.  
  
"Uh Tie, why are you psychotic sometimes and like to pick fights?" questioned Niinimaa speaking up while looking back and forth between the movie and the small yet tough Maple Leafier.  
  
Tie only answered with a shrug and looked back at the movie. "I guess It just calms me down I guess" was his reply. Niinimaa only shook his head and watched more of the movie, "Yeah know you can cut that act now, where not being watched" spoke up Messier finishing off his fifth bag of Lays before he found out he was deprived of his lays, he just shrugged and brushed his hands before looking back at the movie.  
  
"But still, you may never know when someone wants to bust your ass for just making a drunk or the wrong type of person mad by accident, I may just need my anger to get me out of things" replied Tie before he began to watch the movie.  
  
Wayne just shook his head form where he was standing thinking about the men that are currently watching the movie. 'At least I made a good idea of choosing Domi in this little group, if we get in trouble of in a fight we may need some back up and hell, Tie is a fighter and he mostly gets out on top for the games he was in when I was watching anyways.' A knock on the door brought Wayne out of his thinking which announced someone was at his door.  
  
He went over and opened it seeing two men who are captains. "Come on in guys! Hey guys its the captains of there Alberta teams, Iginla and Smith" announced Gretzky ushering the men in and closing the door. Jarome Iginla standing beside Jason Smith walked into the room where they met a group of other men.  
  
Salo looked up, same as Niinimaa watched as their old teammate and Captain came in. "So whats up guys, its been a long time since I saw you two, so what you guys up to in you teams?" questioned Smith looking at his old goal tender and defensemen. "Colorado ain't bad, but I miss Edmonton, I just wish I wasn't traded though, but hey I still keep playing goalie and play hockey" was Salos reply. "Yeah Im kinda lonely being with the Islanders, none of them are what you guys are" said Niinimaa.  
  
Iginla took up a seat beside Tie Domi on the floor and he began to watch the movie. "So Jarome, get into any fights lately?" questioned Tie with a small smile on his face. "Har, Har! you should know tie that Im not a fighter like you, I only fight when I get real mad or someone throws the first punch" replied Jarome never taking his eyes off the screen. Tie just shrugged and got back to drinking a can of Coca Cola and watching the movie.  
  
The door opened and closed suddenly which mad Gretzky jump slightly and he turned around seeing the last member he was waiting for enter the room. "Ah Felix Potvin sit down, your the last person I am waiting for to come" said Gretzky before he stood by the 10 men.  
  
"So Gretz' what are we doing here exactly since the men you asked for came and there is no one left to come since where all here?" spoke up Messier, which earned a few replies of affirmatives, yes', and a loud grunt from Belfour.  
  
"I'll get to that, but first I want to say is thank you for coming and I hope this vacation can do some good to us" said Gretzky.  
  
"What vacation?" questioned Iginla turning the t.v. off and turning to look at Wayne.  
  
"Oh yes, I asked your managers an see If I could get you 10 some vacation time so we can enjoy ourselves and not worry about any games, you can say stress reliever, get to know each other for friendship, or have just plain fun with out a worry in the world" replied Wayne while giving everyone a pamphlet.  
  
The men all looked at the pamphlet seeing a beautiful looking city, yet quiet. It was a city that people in the country take some vacations too because of the mountains and beautiful forests for camping, fishing, hunting, hiking, and what not.  
  
"Raccoon City; were going there because I heard that it was a very good place for fun and activities, my friend Trent works for a company called Umbrella Pharmaceuticals which payed alot of money to build this city for people to enjoy" said Wayne while seeing the men look at the pamphlets, "So what you guys say, do you want to come or you want to go somewhere else?" asked Wayne while holding the pamphlet in his right hand and glancing at the men.  
  
Salo was looking at the pamphlet in front of him and made a choice, "Sure why not, I'll come this place looks pretty good, might be fun to get away to have some fun."  
  
After hearing his friend going, Joe Sakic accepted to go, so as Niinimaa and Smith to go because, hey, they were friends and played together when Niinimaa and Salo was in the Oilers.  
  
"Uh don't know what you trying to pull Gretz', but Um coming, someone has to babysit the young-ins" mocked Messier imitating an old prospectors, but earning a good laugh from a few others and Gretzky himself.  
  
"Then count me in, I know for sure I need to be babysat" replied Tie Domi grinning like a child which earned him a glare from Messier, Domi just continued to grin.  
  
"Oh great my fighting team mate is going, ah hell I'm coming too, I need to relieve me form my stress" sighed Sundin shaking his head slightly but smiling a bit. "If your going Im going too, I don't want to be left out of this" spoke up Belfour for almost the first time since he arrive in the room.  
  
Everyone looked at the two that are still thinking, Jarome Iginla and Felix Potvin. Iginla looked at the questioning glances from his fellow hockey players. He sighed and then said, "Fine I guess Im coming, someone has to help Old man Messier look after Tie!"  
  
This reply form Iginla earned him a death glare from Messier, the glare that matched his glare from when that smart-Aleck player in those Potato Chip Lays commercials. Potvin stood up and stuffed the pamphlet into his pocket and looked at the others, "Im coming too, there is nothing to do anyways, so I might as well come with you guys."  
  
Wayne Gretzky was happy to say the least, "Great Were leaving tomorrow, I have 2 Dodge Mini-vans rented for our travel, so get some good sleep and make sure your packed tonight because after we have breakfast were leaving, thats why I ask you guys to bring what you need for traveling."  
  
With that said the men all nodded in understanding Wayne's plan and exited his room to go to there respective rooms or in the Maple leaf's position, respective hotel. They all got a good nights sleep, but they don't know there in for a nightmare.......  
  
8888888888888888888888888888

AN: Well there is my first chapter, sorry for this chapter being slow but its like a filler, but its needed. This takes place in an A/U so instead of Resident Evil taking place in the late 90's it takes place in today's 2004. thats just to fill you guys in. anyways the men going are:  
  
Edmonton Oilers:  
  
#21 Jason Smith - Defensemen (Captain of the Oilers)  
  
Calgary Flames #12 Jarome Iginla - Right Wing (Captain of the Flames)  
  
Toronto Maple Leafs #28 Tie Domi - Right Wing #13 Mats Sundin - Center (Captain of the Maple Leafs) #20 Ed Belfour - Goaltender  
  
New York Rangers #11 Mark Messier - Center (Captain of the Rangers)  
  
Boston Bruins #29 Felix Potvin - Goaltender  
  
New York Islanders #44 Janne Niinimaa - Defensemen  
  
Colorado Avalanche #19 Joe Sakic - Center (Captain of the Avalanche) #35 Tommy Salo - Goaltender  
  
Vacation Organizer  
  
#99 Wayne Gretzky  
  
Have a good day Y'all! Oh and Please Review, I hope this isn't too bad.


End file.
